the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere (6th May 1709-Present) is a Grandelumierian Courtier and the current Prince de Bourgogne. He is the fourth child and eldest living son of Louis the Sun Emperor and a nephew of the current Empress, Sophie Antoinette I. He is the current ruler of the House of Lowell-Bourbon and it's provinces starting from 1739 after the death of the Sun Emperor, Louis XI. Life at the Court of Louis XI - His Imperial Highness, Prince de Bourgogne Louis Auguste was born on the 6th of May 1709 at the Chateau de Chaudfontaine-en-Liege to the Emperor Louis XI and Empress Freya IV of Grandelumiere. The Empress went into labour in the early hours of the 6th of May 1709 at the Chateau de Chaudfontaine-en-Liege. The court would be woken and called into the delivery room. After around 30 minutes of drifting in and out of consciousness, the Empress gave birth. The Emperor apparently asked "Well? What gender is it?". A nursemaid turned to him holding a, rather large, baby boy. The Emperor smiled as he looked down at the child, as he had wanted another son after his disappointment with Mariette Florie being born a girl. He was given the title of Prince of Burgundy by his father and was also awarded the Order of St. Beningus, as per custom for Imperial Sons. He was baptized a few days later, his godparents being the Cardinal Vosges and Madame Sophie, his paternal aunt. He would be the fourth of the fourteen total legitimate children of the Emperor and Empress, also being the second eldest son of Louis XI after his elder brother Louis, Monsieur le Dauphin. After his sister Madilia was born, his sisters were sent away to a convent to live during their childhood. He began his extensive studies in 1714, learning languages, philosophy, writing and basic mathematics. He became very close to his parents, spending much time around the court with his mother and often discussing politics and religion with his father. The Emperor wrote of him, "The child is very smart for his age, he even understands how the world and our court works already. I picture a bight future for him here." Although most of his family was indifferent to him, he would still find a way to get what he wanted from them. He would usually succeed, except with his mother. At age 15, he would be married to his arranged fiancé, Charlotte Elaine, whom he would have 5 children in total with. The Smallpox outbreak of 1738-39 showed no mercy to his family, killing a lot of his siblings and close family. To make things worse, the Emperor Louis XI would be diagnosed with tuberculosis in November of 1739 and his condition would deteriorate rapidly. Life at the Court of Sophie I - His Serene Highness, Prince de Bourgogne Louis XI died on the 26th of December 1739 at the Palais des Ducs de Bourgogne in Dijon. Louis was almost inconsolable. According to Louis XI's will, he would succeed him as the ruler of the House of Lowell-Bourbon. He reluctantly took the seat of the house, almost considering denying it and handing it over to his sister, Mariette, but he didn't. He arrived at the court of Sophie I around a month after the death of Louis XI, keeping his birth title of Prince of Burgundy as ruler of the house. Louis used his charm and influence to bring himself back to power and prominence at the new court of Sophie I. His eldest son Louis Emmanuel would become the heir apparent to the seat of the house of Lowell-Bourbon, taking the title of Comte de Nevers. The rest of Louis' children would take honorary titles as Lords and Ladies, being the children of a prominent noble. Louis would re-distribute the provinces of the house amongst his siblings, hoping to keep the titles the same as they were whilst the house was still the ruling house. Louis began reforms of the structure of the House of Lowell-Bourbon, working in tandem with other courtiers and family members to create his own sophisticated circle within the family. The House of Lowell-Bourbon is still regarded as one of the most important and notable houses within the Empire of Grandelumiere, only being surpassed by the ruling house, the House of Lowell-Brittany, under the joint leadership of the Empress and Emperor. Louis still appears around the court and became part of the Empress' council, being elected as Lord Chancellor of Court. In this position he would reform the etiquette and punishments for breaking said etiquette. He would later help with the nobles screening applications. He remained loyal during the rebellions in the 1740's, helping the Empress and her family out of the temple tower during the burning of Dijon. After the rebellion he remained at the court. Issue During his marriage with Charlotte Elaine he produced five legitimate children; *Louis Emmanuel, Comte de Nevers (27th August 1724 - Present) *Leon Clement, Monsieur d'Artois (14th May 1725 - Present) *Louis Antoine, Monsieur de Belfort (28th January 1726 - Present) *Rosalyn Bliss, Madame de Rethel (17th December 1728 - Present) *Catherine Violette, Madame de Luxembourg (10th June 1729 - Present) Titles, Styles and Honours '-6th May 1709-26th December 1739:' His Imperial Highness, Prince de Bourgogne, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere. '-26th December 1739-Present:' His Serene Highness, Prince de Bourgogne, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere. '-Order of St. Beningus:' Awarded on May 6th 1709, his birth. Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Lowell-Bourbon Category:1700s births